


love me harder

by tabismew



Series: yours canonly, mewgulf [3]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Based on their interview, Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Matured Content, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabismew/pseuds/tabismew
Summary: “If you would give him a gift again, What would you give?”“If giving a gift again, It would not be an object anymore.”Basically just about the real interview of Mew and Gulf.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: yours canonly, mewgulf [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929937
Comments: 3
Kudos: 207





	love me harder

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one because that interview of them still haunts me up to this day. Hahaha. 😂 
> 
> And I've been posting a lot which means I don't really have a life. Lol
> 
> I hope you will enjoy. ❣💛

Gulf sat comfortably on the sofa as he scrolls down through his twitter account, giggling. 

He was giggling about something fans posted online. It was about the interview yesterday where he just playfully wanted to tease his boyfriend – It was a joke at first and he didn’t expect Mew to took it seriously. 

The joke got Mew so worked up actually – and Gulf enjoyed it so much to say the least.   
He then laughs again when he remembers the interview.

The interviewer asked him about Mew's birthday gift. 

“Gulf, Did you give him a gift?” 

Gulf smiled and nodded his head, “Yes, I already gave a gift.” 

The interviewers squealed as they heard his answer – while Mew was just looking at him with a proud smile like he was really proud about Gulf telling everyone that he gave him a gift. His eyes glimmering with joy.

“If you would give him a gift again, What would you give?” Another one asked, Gulf thought for it a bit as he tilted his head to look at his boyfriend who was looking at him already. 

He smirked as he thought of an answer. He actually thought it would come off as understandable by Mew.

He opened his mouth to speak, “If giving a gift again, It would not be an object anymore.” 

The thing is, Gulf was just joking and teasing – He just wanted to get a reaction from Mew. 

When his answer was thrown, The interviewers and the fans screamed – While Mew was a bit stunned and shocked by his answer – His mouth hanged wide opened as he laughed.

He stared at Gulf and laughed, He gave him the look. The look of, _Babe, Please, Don’t be too obvious._

He thought it was all forgotten after the interview but he thought wrong because as soon as they were at the back stage. Mew pulled him on his lap – even though there were people around them – the cast and the crew.

But his boyfriend didn’t give a single rat ass about that.

“How about giving me that gift tonight?” Mew said, wrapping his arms around his waist and played with his tummy which Mew usually does whenever Gulf sits on his lap.

Gulf smirked and looked down at his boyfriend. “You don't even know what gift I was talking about.” 

Mew raises a brow at him, and looked at him suspiciously, “You’re not as naïve as they think you are, baby.” He whispers – “Come on, The fans probably knew what you were implying about and I'm more than willing to accept whatever it is.” 

Gulf laughed at his boyfriend, “Well, I'm going to think about when will I give it you.” He finished, pulling himself up from Mew's lap – “Let’s see how you behave.” 

Mew pouted and sighed, “You’re such a tease.” 

And that was the end of their conversation as the staff called them again.

Now, Gulf is laughing at some of their fans assumptions of the said gift – He stood up from the couch and went on the kitchen to get some water.

He put the phone on the counter and grabbed a bottled of water from Mew's refrigerator – when he gets it, He opened and put the liquid on the glass and drinks it.

He sets the glass down and was about to turn around to go back at living room when he felt a pair of strong arms encircled him from behind. 

Of course, It’s Mew. 

Gulf didn’t even noticed the shower turning off.

“Are you also thirsty for something else?” Mew says, his voice deeper and richer, and Gulf felt his hot breathe and lips ghosted over his neck.

He chuckles, “What do you think?” 

“Why don’t you give me the gift you were talking about yesterday?” Mew mutters on his neck, his tongue finally moving with his lips as he blows on the wet spot on Gulf's neck, making the latter shiver.

Gulf decides to turn around to face his boyfriend – seeing him not wearing a shirt and only a towel wrapped around his waist after showering makes Gulf drool. 

Mew's days at the gym really paid off. He's got this toned and firm chest that Gulf always wants to lay his head on, those biceps that his fingers always run to – and the abs that he loves licking whenever they would make love. 

Mew is a masterpiece. A sexy, handsome and attractive masterpiece.

He bit his lower lip as his eyes goes down from Mew's face down to his chest again – there are still water dripping from his chest down to his stomach. 

“Are you still on it?” Gulf mumbles – and Mew just smirks – his face coming closer again to Gulf's neck and next thing he knew Mew's lips are already trailing kisses on his neck.

“Hmm,” Mew hums, pulling Gulf closer by the waist until Gulf's leg was in between his legs and Gulf could feel that Mew is getting hard. “Bedroom, baby?” 

Gulf licks his lips, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck, “Fuck me on the wall.” He mumbles teasingly, He wants to see Mew worked up. 

He succeeds when Mew stops nibbling on his neck and looked at Gulf directly on his eyes. “Last time I fucked you on the wall, You were so sore. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“I love the pain when it’s you.” Gulf says suddenly feeling all hot and blushing and shy – _Damn_ , He could talk dirty but when he does it, he would get all shy. “But that’s the only pain I want, though.”

Mew stares at him in amusement, “Damn, Why are you so adorable while talking dirty like this?” 

Gulf could only smile. He could already feel getting himself hard by this dirty talking and he just wants Mew now. “That’s Kanawut ‘s power, I guess.”

Mew just chuckled at him as he unwrapped his arms around his waist, “Bedroom, baby.” He says then he winks at him, Gulf just watches as a Mew went straight at his bedroom that’s all familiar to Gulf. 

He even sleeps at his room more than he sleeps at his house nowadays.

Gulf follows his boyfriend inside the room – and when he stepped inside, Mew is already sitting on the bed. He stares at him – He looks really handsome and he's giving Gulf the look of love and desire. 

Gulf bits his lip and even before he could say something, Mew speaks, “Babe, You have to stop doing that or else I'll really have you against the wall.” Mew managed to say.

Gulf felt a tingle on his body and gained more confidence, “Do what?” He asks, batting his eyelashes more for Mew and continues biting his lower lip. He wanted to tease his boyfriend more and see what the man’s going to do.

Mew just stares at him for solid ten seconds then he opens his mouth to speak, “You’re so beautiful.” 

Gulf blushes by the sudden compliment and although Mew always gives him compliments – He's not really getting used to it. 

“Come over here.” Mew ordered.

Gulf smiled and walks over where Mew had sunk down at the edge of the bed, legs spread wide enough for Gulf to slot himself between them.

Mew's arms instantly went around his waist and he didn’t waste any more time but pushed the material of Gulf's shirt and kissed along the trail of hair there that led lower. “How did I get so lucky?” 

“You mean, How did I get so lucky?” Gulf mutters feeling Mew's lips ghost his neck, marking him, and he’s not complaining. But now, he wants to give Mew something. He softly grabbed Mew's head to stop him from devouring his neck and smirks, “I’ll give you my second gift.” 

Then the next thing he does makes Mew moans – Gulf cupped Mew's hard on. He starts to undo the towel wrapped around his boyfriend's waist. “You just have to enjoy.”

Mew just nods his head and Gulf went down on his knees - Mew's already looking down at him and he didn’t waste any more time and grabbed Mew's cock and lick the tip.

Gulf series his tongue over the tip of Mew's cock and then his lips follows, then he was moving down, lips meeting his hands. 

Mew just throws his head back, clearly enjoying what Gulf was doing – and then Gulf's hand moved from his cock to his legs, and he's already pulling his hips forward, taking more of Mew inside his mouth. 

The wet warmth of Gulf's mouth and the feeling of his throat as he took Mew in all the way to the base made Mew moans in pleasure together with mumbling of Gulf's name. 

Gulf smirks because there's no way he wouldn’t, when Mew’s cock is in his mouth and Mew had never seen someone looked so cute, smug and fascinating in his life.

“You okay there, hubby?” Gulf asked teasingly as he pulled off him and Mew made a sound like he still wants Gulf's lips and mouth wrapped around his cock. He lazily strokes Mew at the same pace his mouth had just been going earlier.

“Yeah,” Mew moans in pleasure – his eyes closing and he moves up farther on the bed.  
Gulf thinks that’s enough and finally pulled his hands away from Mew's cock – Mew just watches him in fascination as Gulf tugged off his button up shirt. 

He also tugs off his jeans followed by his boxers. When he’s all naked in front of Mew who was just staring at him enjoying the show Gulf was giving – Gulf tries to hide his crimson face.

He couldn’t help but feel shy again because just earlier he was giving his boyfriend a blowjob and now he’s getting shy when in reality Mew had seen all of him already.

“Get over here.” Mew mumbled, sitting up a bit against the headboard of his bed.   
Gulf nods his head and as soon as he was beside him. Mew threw his legs over his hips so that he was already straddling him. “Thank you for that wonderful gift, baby.”

Gulf smiles as now Mew was scratching his nails down his bare chest, little red marks were there in his wake. Then he ghosts over his ribs, and Gulf felt another tingle.

Mew pulled his fingers away from his chest and replaced it with his soft, wet lips and kissing slowly down Gulf's chest. Then he's up way and nipped at Gulf's delicate neck. 

Gulf wants to say something, wanted to move but the way Mew is on top him and had their cocks perfectly lined up, and his boyfriends weight is a problem too, making him unable to lift hips to get the friction that he really needed so bad. 

“Mew,” Gulf groans.

“Yes?”

He really needed to say it.

“Fuck me now.” He urges. 

Mew leaned up and smiled at him, “So impatient.” He leans over and reaches under the bed, finding a bottle of lube and a condom – Gulf knew he already stored in there for this kind of event between them.

Mew gives Gulf's lips a peck and looked at him with full of desire – letting him know that he was not in control at the moment and Gulf wouldn’t even what to complain. He loves it when Mew manhandles him.

“So sexy. And all mine.” Mew mutters, licking his lips deliciously as he stares down at Gulf's legs. “Even your legs are so pretty and it always drive me crazy. You’re drive me crazy.”

Gulf just blushes and bit his lips, he didn’t even know what to say and next thing he knew Mew was done glorying his thighs and moves languidly down on Gulf's body until he's between his legs. 

Gulf feels even more exposed when Mew spreads his legs wider on either side of his body and Gulf didn’t mind a single bit.

Mew kisses the inside of Gulf's thighs and tenderly run his long fingers then he suddenly slicked his digit, the cold, slick feeling of lube covered finger moved against Gulf's entrance – which had him throwing his head back against the bed.

“I really want to take you from behind I want to see your pretty face as I fuck you.”

Gulf whimpered, from both of his words and fingers and Mew is teasing him, not really pushing all the way in. He kisses his thigh first and then Gulf finally moans when the first finger pushed in.

Mew dragged his finger out slowly, letting Gulf feel every inch of it moving inside him. When he pushes back in, Mew's eyes raked from Gulf’s blushing face down where he was fingering him – like he couldn’t decide which one he enjoyed the most. 

And Mew seemed to decide, as he held Gulf's gaze for a moment before roughly adding a second finger.

Gulf's hands fisted in the bed sheet when Mew crooked his fingers just right and brushed against the spot inside him – the one that really sent shivers up his whole naked body.

Gulf stares down at Mew and the latter is too focused, too engrossed at the way Gulf's entrance puckered and his long fingers buried deep inside Gulf.

The tingling sensation in his body is still there because now Mew is prepping kisses the inside of his milky legs and Mew really seems to have a fascination with staring and admiring his legs. Sometimes, Mew would bite them and Gulf knew he is going to have some bruises littering his legs and now, he’s so sensitive from the drag of Mew's fingers in and out of him. Sometimes slow and sometimes undeniably fast.

Gulf couldn’t take it anymore, He wants Mew now. He wants his cock buried deep inside him and he didn’t give Mew another chance to add a finger and grabbed his bicep, pulling Mew on the bed. “I’m good now.” Gulf assures him, “I need you inside me.”

Mew smiles fondly as he nods his head, “You sure?”

Gulf just nods his head repeatedly. 

“Alright, baby.” Mew says as he fumbles for the condom, and flicked the wrapper onto the floor, followed by the bottle of lube and slicked himself up. 

Gulf is ready to beg him to get inside of him and fuck his brains out until he's a moaning mess but Mew leaned forward and have Gulf a kiss, slow brushes of his tongue inside Gulf’s mouth.

“I wish you could see your beautiful face right now,” Mew mumbled against his lips, “I really want to fuck you so hard.”

Gulf knows that Mew is just as horny as him right now so he pushes his tongue inside of Mew's hot mouth and whimpered seductively, “Then do it.”

“I will.” Mew mutters and stops kissing him.

“Get inside me now, Mew, please.” Gulf moans and leaned his head back onto the pillow once more, and Mew's teeth dug into his neck as he pushed in slowly. 

Mew started thrusting into him, felt every inch of him as he went all the way inside Gulf.

Mew's hair is imperfectly styled and there are sweats running down his forehead and jaw as he keeps pushing inside. Gulf hadn’t realized that he was engrossed by the way Mew seems to focus to bury his shaft inside and Gulf felt like this was his first time with Mew.

Mew let himself fall forward so that his head was tucked into Gulf's neck, like he found his own place there, “Are you okay, babe?” 

Gulf shakes his head as he closes his eyes, “Move, please.” 

Mew cackled, and his fingers of one hand out into Gulf's hips as he pushed himself back up, while the other went to Gulf’s leg, pulling it so that it wrapped around his back. Mew's eyes are intense and heavily lidded slits when he pulled out slowly – slow enough for Gulf's quiet whimper and then Mew snaps his hips forward.

“Better?” Mew asks as he sets up the rhythm, pushing into Gulf quick and seamless, only to slow and drag it out moments later. “Much better, yeah?” He asked, out of breathe.

Gulf couldn’t quite formulate some words so he just dugs his nails along Mew's back in response. Mew's eyes shut at his movements and Gulf knew how much his boyfriend loves it – he reaches up to a hand to tangle in Mew's hair and gave it a tug.

Mew leaned, hips thrusting, “Fuck, yes.” He groans. He obviously loves it when Gulf does that.

Gulf bits his lips, moaning in pleasure as he could feel Mew's cock going deeper inside, “Harder, Mew.. Fuck..” 

Mew obliged, He thrusts harder along Gulf's screams and moans echoing through the bedroom – Then Mew opens his eyes and grabbed Gulf’s another leg, and hooked it up over his shoulder. 

Gulf knows it was a good position when Mew pounds into him – letting him know that this is what he likes at the moment – fast and rough.

He throws his head back in pleasure when Mew hits that sweet spot inside of him – his own shaft lays flatly against his stomach, completely hard. He wanted to stroke it but he felt like he couldn’t even lift a hand to fist himself when Mew is ruining and wrecking him, leaving him unable to do anything.

“We made,” Mew gasped out, “love a lot of times, but you’re still so tight as the first time we did it.” He finishes, eyes boring with Gulf.

Then finally he gets a hand around Gulf's cock, his calloused hand moving to a different rhythm than his trust. He fisted him – stroked his cock as he keeps pushing in and out of Gulf, fast and hard.

Gulf didn’t complain because it felt perfectly good. He could feel Mew's cock hitting that sensitive spot as he moans his name.

Until Mew released him just long enough to lick a stripe up his own hand and then curl it around Gulf's erection again, the feeling of tightness in his stomach loosened as he came all over Mew's hand.

Mew let Gulf’s legs drop from over his shoulder as Gulf went blissfully limp and loosed from his own orgasm, still having the energy to dig his fingers into Mew's waist as the latter keeps going. 

Then Mew slows down a bit, thrusting his cock slowly inside and lets out a heavy breathe, eyes locked with Gulf’s as he finishes inside him.

Mew is careful when he pulls out and Gulf could feel Mew's cum dripping down from his entrance down his legs and closes his eyes, feeling his boyfriend's body flopped onto the bed beside him.

They are both sweaty, in that moment, Mew turns around and completely face Gulf. His eyes fluttered closed, and has a satisfied smile on his face, “You okay, baby?” He asks, not opening his eyes.

Gulf smiles – caressing Mew's cheek, “Yeah. I’m okay.”

Mew then opens his eyes and brushes his fingers along Gulf’s rosy cheeks, “I’ll get something to clean us up.” 

Gulf could only watch as Mew pulls himself from the bed and grabbed a sweatpants from his closet, He turns to face his Gulf, “I’ll clean you up.” He days.

Gulf just nodded his head, feeling a bit hot all over and sticky because his own cum drying on his stomach and Mew's still dripping down his legs.

Seconds later, Gulf hears the door being open and opened his eyes and Mew returns with a damp cloth in his hand, “Don’t move. Just be pretty for me.” Mew says and wipes the cum on his stomach first and then the other that were dripping down Gulf's legs – when he finished – he stared at Gulf again with a grin. He didn’t say anything instead he grabbed the bed sheets and put it on top of Gulf's body.

Gulf lovingly smiles at the gesture. Mew has always been like this – Whenever they would make love, just sex or just a fuck – He would always do this, taking care of him after.

“I love you, Mew.” Gulf says – he couldn’t help it. He really _loves_ him, he's in love with him. 

Mew smiles fondly at what he says and lays beside him – then he wraps his arms around Gulf, putting his chin to rest it on top of Gulf's head. “I love you too, more than anything in this world.” 

“I love you the most.” Gulf mutters – putting his arms around the middle of Mew, head on his chest.

Mew laughs at him, “Are we going to compete about this again?” He asked, caressing Gulf's shoulder. 

Gulf laughs, “No. I just….. I really love you.” 

“I love you too, Gulf.” Mew mumbles, “But you know what’s the best present I received?” 

Gulf then looked up at his boyfriend and raises a brow, “What?” 

Mew beams – his eyes gazing lovingly and fondly at the younger man. “You’re the best present. I'm so genuinely happy I met you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 💛 
> 
> Comments & Kudos are always appreciated! I would like to hear more from the readers! ❣ 
> 
> If you have prompts, You can send me some on twitter through dm. 
> 
> So anyway, Have a nice day & Keep Mewgulfing! ❣❣


End file.
